


Legit LazyTown??

by DolphinsForEveryone



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Background OC's - Freeform, Gayness, Self insert January, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinsForEveryone/pseuds/DolphinsForEveryone
Summary: When going into the woods to explore, you should really be careful. Especially if there has been cults in the area that used magic. When my friends and I encounter an old site that hasn't been used in decades, things can get quite hectic and we don't know if we'll get back home. Well, at least the people are nice here and there's a slightly above average hero to help us?Self insert January! I have no idea if I'll finish this, but I'll try!





	1. Now Entering LazyTown

It was early in the day when I woke up. The first daylight of summer filtered through the window. I got up and rubbed my face trying to wake myself up some more. If I could do anything at that moment, it would be going back to sleep. I breathed in and sighed as I threw the blankets off. I needed to get up because I am having friends over, which hasn’t happened in quite some time. I reached over to my window sill and grabbed my glasses, planting the large black frame on my face. I got dressed in black leggings that had large sunflowers on them with a plain black shirt that was thin. I pulled on some socks and walked out of my bedroom. Then, I remembered that I needed my phone. So I walked back into my nerdy room. I pulled my phone off of the charger and grabbed the charger and the box for it as well. I then walked out of the room and down the hall, passing the two kids bedrooms that were wide open. The rooms were a mess with toys and clothes. I continued on a little ways, took a right and went down the carpeted stairs. 

A giant brown cat ran passed me up the stairs as the smaller one stared at me as it sat on the bottom of the stairs. The two dogs must’ve been elsewhere. I took a left and walked through the office area and into the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen table that had six chairs surrounding it. One of them had my purse hanging off of it. I shoved my charger and phone into it . The key-chains jingled at the purse moved. I walked over to the counter, where the coffee maker sat and began brewing myself a cup of coffee. I leaned against the counter and waited for my coffee. 

After the coffee was made and in my mug, I sat down at the table and pulled my phone out of my purse. I sipped my coffee and checked to see if I had any new messages from my friends, Braeden and Haley. I hadn’t. Probably because it’s only 9:30 in the morning. I scrolled through tumblr afterwards, trying to pass the time. When I checked the time again, it was a little past noon. I went and put my phone up in my purse, then went to the front door to slip on my blue, pink, and white Adidas on. I leaned down and retired the captain America shoe laces. 

I hopped back over to the kitchen and grabbed my bright orange jacket off the back of one of the dining room chairs. I slipped it on, then grabbed my pink striped purse that was covered in buttons and slid it on. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had two messages from Haley and Braeden. They were on their way over. I shot them both a text back telling them I would meet them outside the house. I, then, gave my older brother a text telling him I would be hanging out with friends. I put my phone back in my purse and walked out of the front door. 

I stood on the porch to see if I could see the dogs running about or not. I didn't see them near by, which was a good sign, since I don't want them bothering my friends. I hopped down the two steps and down the gravel driveway. I saw a dark blue van come up the driveway. It was a weekday so, my brother and his wife’s cars wouldn't be here.. The car parked along the side of the driveway, close to the house. Then, two people hopped out of the car. The one on the drivers was a man about my height with brown hair, thin framed glasses, and a thin beard around the lower part of his face. He wore jeans and a gray striped jacket. He smiled at me as he saw me. The person in the passenger's side came around the van. She had dirty blonde hair and pale skin. She wore a red shirt with a black jacket tied around her waist. 

“Sup, Haley, Braeden!” I shouted at them from where I was standing. They both looked over at me and smiled. They briskly walked the short distance over towards me. 

“Why did you call us over?” Braeden asked. Straight to the point. 

“Yeah, you called and said to come over?” Haley asked very confused. 

“Okay, so, you know how I have recently moved here,” They both nodded at this. “Well, apparently this place has been empty for quite a few years. And, since my mom help buy the place, we also got quite a bit of land and most of it is forested, but the other day I found a trail!” I said excitedly.

“Is that why you told us to bring a book bag with food and stuff with us?” Braeden asked.

“Precisely! I’ll grab my bag and we can get going; I forgot to grab mine before I came out here.” I said as I turned toward my house to grab my bag. It was sitting on the floor inside the house, next to the front door. I grabbed the black bag and slung it over one shoulder. I shut the front door and walked back to where my two friends were waiting.

“Alright ready to go?” I asked them as I slipped on the other strap onto my shoulder.

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Braeden gestured with one arm to the forested area that was near by.

“Let’s go on an adventure!” I said as I hopped into walking towards the woods. The other two followed closely behind me. Over to the left of the house was an opening to the woods. “We won’t hit the trail for a hot minute, hope you don’t mind.” We walked into the woods, crunching leaves and twigs that littered the ground. 

“So, you said that the house and land surrounding it has been empty for awhile. Why is that?” Haley asked as she followed behind me, next to Braeden. 

“Well, I did a little research on why and apparently back in like the 40's and 50's, there use to be rumors of a crazy cult being in the area. Apparently that spooked a lot of people out of buying the place. Some articles said that they use to do human sacrifices in the woods. I think it’s a bunch of bullshit and that it was probably a bunch of dumb, drunk teenagers doing stupid shit,” I responded nonchalantly about it. “Oh, look, here’s the trail I was talking about.” 

“What! So you decide to take us out here with that knowledge? What if it was real and it’s still going on!” Braeden said very concerned. The three of us stopped in front of the worn down, over grown trail.

“Yeah, Tiffany, that is something serious.” Haley chimed in.

“Sorry? I got curious and I didn’t want to go alone.” I shrugged as I turned and looked at them both. “We can go back if you want.” 

“We’re already this far, why not just explore a little?” Haley said.

“Alrighty then. Let’s continue.” Braeden sighed at my antics. I continued to walk on the trail with the others following behind. 

 

XXX

 

Minutes passed by as we walked. Nothing interesting had happened and we hadn't found anything either. Though, the farther into the forest we got the darker it became because of the foliage blocking the sunlight overhead. Then, I spotted a clearing. It was a little way from the trail, but it was something. 

“Hey, what's that over there?” I asked pointing to my right. They both looked into that direction. 

“Don’t know, why don't we go check it out?” Braeden said and began to carefully walk in that direction. I walked behind him with Haley tailing. Braden shoved a few branches out of the way and held them out of the way for us. 

“Thanks,” I looked at him as I said this. I walked forward into a small clearing. There were bright, colorful wild flowers growing in the middle of the area. Green grass surrounding the flowers, making it seem like the flowers are trapped and unable to escape. The green grass faded into the dark woods that we had just come out of. “This is so cool. Def. new hang out spot.” I said as I looked back at my friends.

“Hey, Tiffany, come look at this,” Haley called me over to where she was looking at a nearby tree. I walked over to see what she was looking it. “It looks like someone carved into the tree, but it also seems really old.” She noted as she pointed at it.

“Yeah, maybe it was a cult that did it,” I said as Braeden scooted closer to the tree we were at to have a look. The carvings were curled and foreign looking and there were a few of them. They traveled down the tree a bit in three rows. “Let’s see if there is anymore on the surrounding trees.” I stated as I took out my phone and took a picture of the tree. 

“Black magic maybe?” Braeden suggested. I shrugged my shoulder at that as I placed my phone back into my purse. I looked around to see Braeden and Haley walking in opposite directions of where we were standing. 

“Found another tree, it has slightly different markings though.” Haley said as she stopped in front of the tree. 

“Alright, while you’re over there, take a picture of it,” I told her. She brought her phone out from a pocket and took a picture of it.

“Yeah, same here.” Braeden shouted. 

“Same thing, take a picture of it. We’ll be able to look it up later, to see what they are. And could you both send the pictures to me, so I can share the picture to all three of us because I know you two don’t have each other's phone numbers,” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sure.” They both looked down at their phones as they sent the picture to me. I got my phone out once more and downloaded the photo’s. I made a group chat and sent all three picture of the trees to them.

“You know, from where we are standing, we kinda make a triangle,” I said to them as I put my phone up.

“Illuminati confirmed,” Haley dabbed after she said that.

“Omg, no.” I said as I raised a hand to stop her. I began walking towards the middle and the other two got what I was doing and began walking to meet in the middle. “Any who, that is weird, but look at these flowers. I bet we could totally make flower crowns out of these,” I said as we stopped in the middle. 

“Yes, except I don’t know how to make flower crowns,” Braeden said. Unknown to us, the carvings were still active and us converging to the middle activated them. The began to glow a dull blue and slowly began glowing brighter.

“That’s okay, I can teach you!” I said to him excitedly. I did a slight hop in excitement. 

“Alright, calm down there, Energizer Bunny.” Haley commented.  
“Hey!” I exclaimed and looked at her dramatically. That’s when I noticed Braeden looking concerned at the trees. “Hey, Braeden, you okay?” I asked him as I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, I just,” He didn’t take his eyes off of one of the trees. “Is it just me or is those carvings glowin’ blue?” He inquired, scrunching his eyebrows together. I turned and looked over my shoulder to try and see what he was seeing. Haley turned her head for the same reason. 

I gasped, “What the fuck….” I whispered to myself, but the other two heard. The carvings were glowing so bright that they were almost completely white with a blue glow surrounding it. 

“Tiffany, this isn’t some trick is it?” Haley questioned me. I whipped my head around to look at her dead in the eye.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” I asked her in the utmost serious tone I could use. I turned and looked at the other two trees that we had found with the markings as well and they were glowing just the same as the first tree. I remove my hand from Braeden’s shoulder and move away from them, turning towards the tree, but I was stopped at the edge of the wild flowers. Blue electricity crackled up and shocked me. I stumbled backwards with a shout. 

“Tiffany! Are you okay?” Haley and Braeden asked, sounding concerned. 

“What the fuck is that?” I shouted indignantly while regaining my balance. 

“Well, it appears to be blue lightening and it’s seems to be surrounding the flowers that we are in the middle of.” Braeden proclaimed blandly. 

“Thanks, I kind of got that, but what is happening?” I demanded, even though I knew neither of them had an answer. 

“Don’t know.” Haley interjected with a shrug of her shoulders.

“We are surprisingly calm about this,” I stated my observation.

“Except you, your ass got shocked.” Braeden stated. I gave him blank stare, then slowly raised my middle finger to salute him with. 

“Guys, it seems to be closing in on us now.” Haley announced, her voice laced with concern and fear. Braeden and I looked around as the three of us moved back towards the middle of the flowers again. 

“Alrighty then, either we are going to die of electrocution or this is some elaborate prank set up and it’s going to stop some time soon,” I said as our backs were facing each other. The lightning got closer and speed up as if it were about to make an electrical tornado, starting from the ground up. “If we do actually wind up dieing, I want you both to know, that I love you, platonically of course.” I turned my head towards Braeden at that. 

“Yeah, we know, you tell us, like everyday.” Haley Piped up. Then, the lightning began to climb up our legs and soon engulfed us in a whirlwind of electricity and pain. I couldn’t tell if I was screaming or not, but I saw out of my peripheral vision that it looked like Haley and Braeden were though. I felt tears at the corner my eyes. I saw white and blocked out into nothing.

 

XXX

 

I felt that I was laying on something hard and smelled of the Earth. I gave myself a moment to process where I was at. I was laying on my front and there was a weight on my back, it wasn’t too heavy, it was just noticeable. I slowly blinked my eyes open to the bright sunlight beating down from above. I groaned as I slowly moved to push myself up into a sitting position. It felt like I got ran over a few dozen times by a freight train. I sat on my knees and looked around. I saw Braeden and Haley laying on their backs near by. I breathed heavily and moved over to Braeden and began to slightly shake him awake. 

I heard him groan and blink his eyes open, probably trying to process what had happened. 

“Are we dead?” He groaned out in a low voice. 

“Don’t know. Maybe?” I responded to him. I then scooted over to Haley and shook her awake as well. She made some noises and sat up squinting in the bright sunlight. “Alright, we should probably figure out where we are at, etcetera, excetera.” I said as I placed my hands on my knees and forced myself up. I brushed off the grass and dirt that clung to me. Haley and Braeden did the same. I looked around and noticed the area we were in was somewhat larger than where we were at. There was no wild flowers growing in the area; it was just grass. Over to my left, the trees seemed thinner than everywhere else. “Let’s head over in that area.” I said and pointed to my left. I saw the others nod. We then continued to that area. 

It took a few minutes, but we went through the thinned out trees. The forest was quiet as we walked, besides our footsteps. The trees began to clear up to a grassy area. 

“So, what exactly happened?” I heard Haley asked behind me. 

“Man, I don’t know,” I stopped and turned towards the two of them. “But I am sorry for getting the two of you killed.”

“You’re dead too, dumbass.” Braeden responded as he walked passed me. I sighed and followed after him. Haley went and walked beside me. There was a dirt road a little ways ahead. 

“Hey, a road!” I shouted and pointed. I then jumped into a jog to get to the road. “Come on!” I turned and shouted behind me.

“Yeah, we’re coming!” Haley shouted back. She and Braeden looked exasperated. I grinned at them as I stopped at the side of the road. I placed my hands on my hips as I watched them walk slowly towards me. 

“Alright, which way should we go?” I asked as soon as they got close enough to hear me. 

“We’re going right. Last time you led us anywhere, we died,” Haley deadpanned. She, then, started walking to her right, my left. 

“Alright then. Lead the way, Haley,” I said as I followed behind her. Braeden sighed and began walking along next to me. 

“Hey, look there’s a sign up ahead,” Haley pointed in front of her and, sure enough, there was a yellow sign with large white words on it. When we got closer to it, it read ‘Welcome To LazyTown.’

“What the fuck.” I said to myself. “You know what, whatever, we’re dead let’s go.” I said, then walked straight ahead with Haley and Braeden following behind.


	2. Planning and children

We continued walking down the road for a few, short minutes. I saw a billboard and recognized it as the one that hid Robbie Rotten’s lair. I looked over at Haley and Braeden to see if they recognized it as well. It seemed like Haley had recognized it, but Braeden, not so much. 

“Isn’t that the billboard that Robbie lives behind?” She whispered in my direction with a hand covering her mouth, as if that might help her be quiet. I nodded.

“Yeah. Ya know,” I turned to face the two of them. “When we get into this town, we should say we’re travelers and see how far we can get.” I suggested to them.

“Why? Why not tell them the truth? I mean, Sportidad is an elf, he might be able to help us?” Haley inquired.

“Yes, but how weird would it be if some teenagers came into town, told you they know you're an elf, then ask to be sent home because of some weird ass magic sent us here. Because that would be disconcerting,” I pointed out to her. Braeden nodded in agreement. 

“Where are we going to stay? How are we going to get food and eat? You know, important stuff,” Braeden brought up.

“That is a very good point, I don’t know. I mean we could work odd end jobs and stay in a hotel, if there are any hotels. If not, we could always camp out in the park like a bunch of hobos,” I gave a thumbs up and a wink at this. They both sighed and Braeden wiped his hand down his face.

“So, I say we bide our time. Try and figure a way for us to go home our selfs. I mean, would any of them actually believe us?” I reasoned. 

G

“Yeah, alright. Bide our time, do research, and find a way home. Easy enough right?” Haley reasoned to herself.

“That’s right, we got this!” I said slightly louder. I turned on my heels and began walking to the nearby town. I grabbed onto my backpack straps as a grounder for me. I was anxious and tired from what we just went through and the fact that I’m about to go into a town where one of my childhood heros exist. I smiled to myself and counted to ten. I pushed up my slipping glasses up and took another look around as we transitioned from dirt to brick roads. 

“This is so cool!” I heard Haley exclaim as she looked around. Yellow brick walls began to align the side of the roads. 

“Let’s stay focused, okay? Look for a hotel, then explore,” I said to Braeden and Haley.

“Got it!” They both said at the same time. We walked through the town for a bit. We passed by different buildings. A bank there, a post office here. A little ways down the street, there was a bright orange building with a sign that said hotel on it. 

“Hey, there’s a hotel, “ This got Braeden and Haley’s attention and turned their heads in that direction. 

“Let's go then!” Haley said. She walked ahead of us at a faster pace. 

“Hey, wait for us!” I shouted at her as I speed up along with Braeden. We caught up and walked up the three steps together. I got in front and pushed the door open and held it for the other two. After they walked in, I took a quick look around the interior. Off to our right was a cozy little fireplace with a coffee table in front of it. There was a couch and two chairs on either side of said couch. The floor was tiled, except the middle of the room, where a bright red carpet was laid out from the front door to the receptionists desk. 

There sat a lady behind said desk. It seems that she has yet to notice us. Haley and Braeden were still looking around the place. 

“I'll check us in,” I whispered to them, afraid to disturb the silence that engulfed the room. I walked up to the desk, the carpet kept my footsteps silent. I put my hands on the counter. “Excuse me, ma'am, I would like to check in.” I said softly, not to startle her. 

“Hm. Oh, yes, of course. How long do you plan on staying?” She asked as she slid the book she was reading off to the side and brought out another book. This one was probably to check us in. 

“Two weeks, maybe longer. I'm not really sure yet,” I told her. 

“Alright, what kind of room do you need?” 

“Do you have any rooms with three beds? If not, I would like a room with two beds,” I replied. She nodded at this as she wrote something down. 

“So, we have a room with two beds and a couch with a decent sized bathroom. We have a kitchen in that room,” she pointed to the left and there was a doorway that went into a kitchen area. “The total is $54.40,” I got my phone out because the case doubled as a wallet as well. I got out 54 dollars and dug through my purse to get my tiny black coin purse. I got the other forty cents out and handed her the money. “Here’s your key, have a nice stay.” She smiled as she handed me the key.

“Thank you and we will,” I smiled back at her as I put everything away, except for the key. 

“The rooms should be up the stair , over there,” she pointed over to the right and there was an entryway that had stairs going up.

“Alright, thank you.” I walked away after this. “Haley, Braeden, let's go.” I quietly yelled at them. They were sitting in front of the fireplace. Haley sat in the chair and Braeden sat on the couch. They looked up at me and got up as I started walking towards the stairs. I heard the shuffle up behind me. 

“So, what happens now?” I heard Haley ask behind me as we went up the stairs.

“Let's get settle down in our room first. There's two beds and a couch. I'll sleep on the couch, you two can have the beds,” I told her. 

“What? No, I can sleep on the couch you can have the bed!” She protested. 

“Boi, no, I get the couch, I can handle it. I will literally fight you for the couch,” I stated.

“Don't fight her for it. She'll punch you out of friendship,” Braeden chimed in. I heard her sigh at this as we came to the room floor. I looked at the room key for the room number. 

“We’re looking for room 13b,” I said looking over the door frames. We walked to the end of the hall before we found the room. “Here we go,” I unlocked the door with the key and entered the room with the other two. The room was decent sized room. There was a couch and a T.V placed in front of it. A few feet behind the couch were the two beds. On both sides of the bed sat night stands on either side of the bed. On the other night stands sat lamps. On one of the night stands between the beds was a phone for room service.

I walked over to the couch and pulled my backpack off and sat it down next to the couch. I sat down and rummaged through it. I pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink from it. I saw Haley walk behind me over to one of the beds and sat down. Braeden claimed the other one. 

“So, we should find a library and look up anything we can,” I suggested to them.

“Yeah, but what if the kids hear about us being here and try to bother us?” Haley questioned.

“I'm not good with kids,” Braeden inputted. 

“Same,” 

“Alright, that leaves me, since I'm the only one with any long term experience with kids,”I turned around and sat sideways on the couch as I continued.. “I'll go wander around town for a bit and see what happens from there,” 

“So, plan is made, let's put it into action,” Braeden said. 

“Alright,” I hopped up off the couch. I placed the empty water bottle on the tv stand for later use. “Let's get to it then,” I said as I lead them out of the room. We went our separate ways after the hotel. They went together to find a library and do research, while I walk around to interacted with some kids. Lame. Anywho, I walked for awhile, just enjoying the sun. I noticed I was nearing a park and heard some kids playing, but it sounded a little ways away. I didn't pay any mind to it, still enjoying the sun. That was a mistake on my part. 

“Watch out!” I turned my head to see what was happening, but all I saw was a soccer ball flying at my head. Pain exploded across my face. I fell backwards to the ground as my glasses clattered to the ground somewhere beside me. I grabbed my face with both of my hands.

“Okay, okay, that hurt. I'm in pain,” I groaned out and I sat up, still holding my face. I heard a lot of footsteps rush over to where I was sitting. I pulled one of my hands back to support myself, in case someone pushed me over. I held my nose with my other hand, but pulled that one back as well to see if my nose was bleeding. Sure enough, it was. Nice.

“Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!” I heard a kids voice say close by. They got closer and gathered around me,but I couldn't see them very well without my glasses.

“Yeah, I'll live,” I said as I pulled the sleeve of my jacket over my hand to hold my nose with it. I could always wash the jacket later. “Though, I'm having a hard time seeing; where's my glasses?” I said looking around for them. 

“Oh, here they are,” I heard someone with an accent say nearby, must have been Sportacus. He handed them over and I grabbed them and put them on with my free hand. “Are you sure you're okay? Your holding your nose like it still hurts,” He commented.

“Just a little nosebleed, nothing I can't handle,” I reassured and then smiled. I got a better look at everyone now that I had my glasses on. Stephanie, Trixie, Ziggy, and Pixel were standing around me as sportacus was squatting down next to me.

“Your nose is bleeding? Why don't we go get something for that?” Sportacus suggested. 

“I could just use my sleeve, I mean, it's not that hard to get blood out of clothes,” I shrugged my shoulders and then made a move to get up. 

“Wow, careful now, you just got hit in the head pretty hard. I would take it easy,” Spartacus said as he grabbed my arm trying to make sure I'm steady and not about to fall. I continued to get up as he held me steady.

“Thanks,” I smiled at him as he let go.

“Anytime,” he gave me a grin. “By the way, I'm Sportacus, nice to meet you!”

“Tiffany, nice to meet you as well,” 

“Hi, I'm Stephanie, this is Trixie, Pixel, and Ziggy. Trixie was the one who kicked the soccer ball into your face,” Stephanie introduced and announced who had kicked the ball last.

“Sup, nice kick by the way,” I complemented Trixie.

“Thanks, but sorry about it hitting your face,” she apologized.

“Nah, it's fine. My face is like a ball magnet, so this is normal,” I replied.

“Seriously?” Ziggurat asked.

“Yep. Broke quite a few glasses because of it too,” I said with a smile. I removed my hand from my face to see if my nose had stopped bleeding. It had. I wiped my face with the back of my hand to get any remaining blood off. 

“We haven't really seen you around before, so where'd you come from?” Trixie questioned. 

“Oh, I'm traveling with some friends of mine and we’re staying here for awhile,” I said.

“Cool, how long do you plan on staying?” Stephanie asked. 

“That is up for my fiends to decide, really,” I left that one open ended.

“Where are your friends?” Pixel asked.

“Around,” I said.

“Would you like to play soccer with us?” Stephanie asked.

“Sure, though I'm not that good,” I said.

“That's fine, as long as you try!” Spartacus encouraged. I smiled at him. Man, today is going to be a long day.

XXX

 

“So, where is the library?” Haley complained. She walked along the sidewalk, passing small shops in the center of Lazy town. 

“I know, why don't we split up to cover more ground. We'll text each other if we find it,” Braeden suggested. 

“Yeah, alright. Good idea,” Haley responded. The two of them walked to an intersection. “I'll go this way,” She pointed to her right.

“I'll go left then,” Braeden then began walking to his left and Haley went to her right. They walked around some buildings for a few minutes, before running into each other again. “No luck?” 

“Yeah, maybe we should just stick together,” Haley commented. 

“Alright,” They walked down the street before spotting the library. 

“There it is!” Haley excitedly jumped as she said this. 

“Alright, kangaroo, chill,” Braeden put his hand up at her as he said this. “Come on, we got work to do,” He walked alongside Haley to the library. Today was going to be a long day for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more to this later. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still working on this, but it's going slow.

I sat down on a nearby bench. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. The kids, sportacus, and I played for a long time. We were all taking a break and I was able to get a moment to myself. I removed my bright orange jacket and tied it around my waist. The kids weren't that bad and neither was Sportacus, I mean besides him being extra. The kids were nearby with water bottles. I leaned back against the bench when I heard some of the kids rustle over to where I was sitting. I lifted my head up to look at them. 

“Yes?” I asked them. I saw Sportacus come by as well.

“Well, we wanted to get to know you better! So, is it okay to ask you a few more questions?” Stephanie asked. 

“Sure, why not?” I said to them. 

“Where are you originally from?” Pixel asked.

“I'm from Indiana,” 

“Indiana?” 

“Yep. The only thing there are corn fields. Not interesting at all,” 

“That sounds boring,” Pixel said. 

“You got that right,” 

“Does anything interesting happen in Indiana?” Trixie asked this time.

“Well, sometimes there are conventions that happen in Indianapolis, but they're expensive, like comic-con.” 

“Cool, but what's comic-con?” Zingy asked.

“It's like this, um, huge event that you have to pay for to get in. There’s some voice actors, movies stars, comic book artist and writers. There’s also panels you can go to. Panels are like smaller events where you get to meet and interacted with some of the actors. It's a lot of fun,” I explained to them.

“That does sound like a lot of fun! Maybe we should go to one,” Trixie suggested. 

“Yeah,” Stephanie agreed. I smiled at this.

“So, anymore questions?” I asked.

“What do you do for fun?” Ziggy asked. 

“I draw for fun, or play video games. I don't usually do anything interesting,” 

“You don't go outside and play or anything?” Stephanie asked.

“No, but recently my family and I moved, so that might change some,” I smiled at her with this response.

“Okay, that's good. It's important to go outside and exercise!” Stephanie nodded her head at this. That's when Sportacus’s crystal went off. Everyone's head turn towards him at the sound of it going off.

“Someone's in trouble!” He announced. He got up from where he was at and ran off. 

“He’ll come back to play some more,” Stephanie said as she looked in the direction of where he ran off.

“Yeah, I'm sure he will,” I said to her.

XXX

 

“Maybe this is a little much?” Braeden asked as he carried some books in his arms.

“This is fine. I mean the librarian allowed us to use her library card to check out as many books as we wanted. And when we drop off the books we got at the hotel room, we can go to a store and buy some notebooks, lose paper, and sticky notes, then write down and figure out how to get home,” Haley responded as she was liked along side him. 

They walked to the hotel and went to the their room and set the books down on the coffee table. Braeden sighed as he set the heavy stack of books down. Then, they continued on back out of the hotel room and went on a search for a store because neither of them knew where one was. They walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes. Haley looked to her right and saw a store.

“Hey, look, there's a store,” she told Braeden. She then started going towards said store without watching where she was going. 

“Hailey, wait for me,” Braeden hollered at her from a few feet away. She looked back at him as she took a another step forward, right into a leaf covered hole in the ground. She fell with a yelp into the hole. Braeden jogged over to the hole and asked “Are you okay?” 

She looked up at him as she sat on her butt, “Does it look like I'm okay to you? I'm fell down in a hole and it looks like it's too deep for you to help me out,” a sarcastic tone escaping her mouth. 

“Right,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update and finish this story as much as possible, but, hey, things happen. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed my self indulgence!


End file.
